Parenthood Squared
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are now mates, as are Garth and Lily. But are any of them ready for the next step?
1. I Could Have Howled All Night

**Parenthood Squared**

**Chapter One: I Could Have Howled All Night...**

The sun was setting over Jasper Park. Humphrey, the Omega wolf, was heading back to his den after a busy day of goofing off with his friends. As he hummed absently to himself, he heard a snapping sound. Turning his head, he saw the nearby grass shift slightly. Someone was stalking him. Although Omegas weren't the fighting type, Humphrey steeled himself for a confrontation. From out of the grass came a golden blur that pinned Humphrey on his back with lightning speed.

"Gotcha!" Chuckled the blur, before licking Humphrey's cheek. It was Kate. Humphrey's Alpha mate.

"Yeah, you got me good." Humphrey said, licking her back, and then wincing slightly. "Maybe a little too good."

"Sorry." Apologised Kate, getting off Humphrey. "I was in the zone, and besides, there's just something about you that makes me want to pounce!"

"Really?" Smiled Humphrey. "My turn!"

Humphrey tried to pounce on Kate, but she effortlessly dodged him, causing him to crash into the crash.

"Nice try." Chuckled Kate. "You're improving."

"Yeah, I'll get you next time." Humphrey bragged.

"Not likely." Kate teased.

Humphrey smiled. Not too long ago, Kate had been too focused on her Alpha responsibilities to have fun of any kind. But after their cross-country adventure, she had really loosened up. When she wasn't "on-duty", she was as playful and fun-loving as any Omega.

"Come on, beautiful." Humphrey jerked his head. "We've got to get to Howling Rock before the sun sets, and snag a primo howling spot."

"Lead the way, handsome." Kate smiled warmly.

Meanwhile in the nearby forest, Kate's Omega sister Lily was entertaining her Alpha mate Garth with her turtle impressions. She grabbed a large half-log and pulled it over her body, receding her head underneath it.

"Guess what I am." Lily prompted her beloved.

"Uhhh..." Said Garth, completely stumped. "Not a clue."

"I'm a turtle who won't come out of her shell!" Chuckled Lily.

"Oh, yeah!" Garth chuckled back. "That's a good one! Now, I have one for you."

Grabbing a similar piece of bark, Garth slipped it over his back.

"Know what I am?" He asked.

"What?" replied Lily.

"I'm a turtle who loves his mate, whether she comes out of her shell or not." Garth smiled, sidling up to Lily and licking her cheek.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet." Blushed Lily, licking him back.

The two looked deeply into each others eyes, Garth's green orbs meeting Lily's violet ones. They could have remained like that forever, had Garth not noticed the setting sun reflected in Lilly's eyes.

"The sun's going down." He declared, ruefully breaking his gaze. "We'd better get to Howling Rock pronto!"

"Sure thing." Said Lilly. "Race ya!"

A few hours later, the full moon was at it's highest point in the sky. Many wolf couples had howled together at it, but none more passionately and soulfully then two couples in particular. Now, Humphrey and Kate were cuddling, his front legs wrapped around her shoulders, their heads cheek-to-cheek. Garth and Lilly were doing much the same thing, her paws wrapped his muscular front, one of his stroking her head fur, both once again looking into each others' eyes.

"This has been such a perfect evening." Sighed Kate, nuzzling Humphrey more.

"Yeah." Sighed Humphrey blissfully.

"Only one thing could make it better." Said Kate, smiling a mischievous smile.

"Oh, really? Do tell." Humphrey leaned forward, aiming to rub noses with his love.

"Uh-uh, goofy." Kate playfully chided, pushing his muzzle to one side. "You'll have to wait until we get back to the den. It's a surprise." She turned in the direction of the den, her tail gently stroking his chin.

"Ooh." Grinned Humphrey. "Can't wait."

Meanwhile, Garth was showering Lily with praise.

"I love you, so much." he sighed.

"I know you do." Lily sighed back. "And I love you just as much."

"And I want to prove how much I love you." Said Garth.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Lily.

"I'll show you when we get back to the den." Garth said flirtatiously.

"Ohhh!" Lily smiled knowingly, realising just what he meant. "Then let's go."

"After you, m'lady." Garth bowed, as if beckoning a member of royalty.

The two wolf couples headed off to their respective dens, all four of them practically shaking with anticipation. What happened next is probably best left to the imagination, but suffice to say, it was a night none of them would soon forget.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated character are the property of Lionsgate.)_


	2. Two And One Tenth Months

**Chapter Two: Two 1/10 Months**

A couple of days later, Humphrey and Kate were both asleep in their den. The rising sun cast its glare onto Humphrey's face, waking him. Yawning, Humphrey got up on his paws, and saw that Kate was still sleeping. Smiling, he noted how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. It was a sight he did not see very often, as Kate was often up early so she could perform her Alpha duties. She usually woke Humphrey up before she left the den so they share a quick nose-rub, so this time, Humphrey had to return the favor.

"Kate?" Said Humphrey, gentling nudging her. "It's time to get up."

Kate opened her eyes and then her mouth, letting out a gargantuan yawn.

""I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, taking in the position of the sun in the outside sky. "I can't believe I overslept."

"It happens." Humphrey consoled her.

"Not to me." Said Kate, yawning again. "I've been feeling kind of tired these past couple of days. Hungry, too."

"Maybe you're coming down with something." Said Humphrey, suddenly worried. "Maybe you should take the day off and rest."

"No, the pack needs me." Said Kate, adamant. "But I will go and see mom later. She'll probably know what's wrong with me."

Kate's mother, Eve, served as the pack's caregiver, using herbs, among other things, to heal the wolves' injuries and sicknesses.

"Okay, but try and take it easy." Urged Humphrey. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." Smiled Kate, leaning in to rub noses. "But try and think positive. It's probably just something minor, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, maybe." Said Humphrey, unable to keep himself from worrying as his mate left the den.

Not too far away, Garth was himself rising for his Alpha duties. As he looked upon Lily's slumbering form, he couldn't bring himself to wake her; She looked so cute when she was sleeping. As he left their den, he spotted Kate walking down the path.

"Hey, Kate!" Garth called.

"Hi, Garth." replied Kate. "Where's Lily?"

"In the den, still sleeping." Said Garth. "She's been feeling a little tired lately."

"And hungry?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah." Said Garth, puzzled. "How'd you know?"

"I've been feeling the same way." Explained Kate. "I was going to check with mom about it later. Guess I'll have to bring Lily with me."

"Please do." Said Garth. "I just hope it's not anything too serious."

"Me too." Said Kate, headed toward the den.

"Keep me posted." Called Garth, as he moved off into the woods.

Humphrey had spent most of the day the way he spent most of his days: Playing with his Omega friends. But, worried about what might be wrong with Kate, his heart wasn't in it, so he had decided to head back to the den early. As he walked down the path towards the den, a familiar golden blur jumped him.

"Humphrey!" Kate called gleefully.

"Kate." Groaned Humphrey. "There's got to be a less painful way to say 'hello'."

"Sorry." Apologised Kate, before nibbling on Humphrey's ear. "Guess it's the excitement."

"What excitement?" Chuckled Humphrey.

"Well, I went to mom, told her what was up with me." Said Kate. "And you know what?"

"What?" Asked Humphrey.

"I'm pregnant." Kate declared.

Humphrey's mind went blank. Trying to marshal what little thoughts he had left, he went for a chance in a million.

"No, really. What?" He asked.

"You're going to be a father." Kate whispered, before nibbling on his ear again. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great." Mumbled Humphrey.

"Come on." Said Kate, getting off Humphrey. "We've gotta tell dad. Mom swore she'd let me be the one to tell him."

The two headed off towards the den of Kate's parents, Humphrey's mind now filled with even more worry then when he thought Kate was sick.

Meanwhile, Garth had returned to his and Lily's own den, where he was greeted by Lily, who was smiling a very mysterious smile.

"Welcome back." Purred Lily.

"Thanks." Smiled Garth, before turning serious. "Kate said she was going to check with your mom about what was wrong with the two of you. It's not anything serious, is it?"

"Yes." Said Lily. "But more 'good' serious then 'bad' serious."

"What is it?" Asked Garth.

"I'll show you." Said Lily. "Follow me."

She led Garth outside, where she once again hoisted a half-log on her back, and then perched herself over a pile of small, round rocks.

"You're a turtle?" Said Garth.

"Close." Said Lily. "I'm a turtle who's about to lay eggs."

"Oh, that's a good one!" Chuckled Garth, before realising what it meant. "Wait, you mean you..." Lily smiled. "And I'm..." Lily nodded. "YEEEAAAHH!"

Garth started dancing for joy. "I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad!" He chanted.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Asked Lily.

"Wonderful? It's incredible!" Garth said gleefully. "Come on, we've got to tell dad!"

By nightfall, the two wolf couples had told practically everyone in Jasper the news. Salty, Shakey and Mooch, Humphrey's Omega friends, were overjoyed at the prospect of becoming 'uncles', as were Marcel and Paddy, the canadian goose and duck who had helped Humphrey and Kate return home after they were taken from Jasper.

"So, finally got around to 'repopulating', eh? Sniggered Paddy, nudging Humphrey.

"Paddy, please!" Scolded Marcel, before turning to Humphrey and Kate. "Congratulations! I am sure your little wolves will grow up to be wonderful big wolves!"

Winston, Kate and Lily's father, was overjoyed at his daughter's impending motherhoods, while Tony, Garth's father, couldn't be prouder of his son.

At one point, Eve took Humphrey and Garth aside for a quiet word.

"I can't tell you how happy I am, boys!" She declared. "But one word of advice: If you don't raise my grandpups right, or look after my daughters during this trying time, I swear I will feed you your own PAWS!"

"O-okay." Stuttered Garth.

"We'll keep that in mind." Shuddered Humphrey.

"Wonderful." Beamed Eve, her mood changing like the wind. "Good luck, boys!"

"Hey, Garth." Said Humphrey. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure thing, pal." Said Garth.

The two wolves had not gotten off to a good start, friendship-wise, although that was when Humphrey had thought Garth a rival for Kate's affections. Now that it was no longer the case, the two had warmed up to each other quite well, becoming good friends and occasional confidants.

"What's the problem, bud?" Asked Garth.

"It's this whole parenthood thing." Sighed Humphrey. "I'm not sure I can handle it."

"You're not?" Said Garth.

"No." Moaned Humphrey. Raising kids means being responsible, something we Omegas aren't really known for."

"Well, you're going to have to learn." Stated Garth. "Before long, Kate won't be able to stand up, let alone hunt. It'll be up to you to get the food."

"It will?" Coughed Humphrey. "But I've never hunted in my life!"

"That's okay." Said Garth. "I'll teach you."

"You will?" Smiled Humphrey. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem." Garth smiled. "And don't worry about the fatherhood thing. A funny Omega like you will be great with kids."

"I guess..." Shrugged Humphrey. "Come on, we'd better get back to the girls."

As they traipsed back to their loved ones, Humphrey felt his worries lessen greatly. Perhaps Garth was right. Perhaps he would make a great dad, after all...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	3. The Caribou Hunter

**Chapter Three: The Caribou Hunter**

The next morning, Humphrey and Garth met up in the forest, where the eastern Alpha had painstakingly created a hunting course for him.

"Okay." Said Garth. "We'll start off with an easy one: Pouncing."

He led Humphrey over to a tree, where two pine cones were hanging from a branch.

"Just do as I do." Said Garth. "Put your head down, lean forward on your front paws, tense your back paws, then... Go!"

Garth catapulted himself into the air, grabbing one of the pine cones in his mouth, before executing a perfect landing.

"There." Mumbled Garth, his mouth full of pine cone. "Easy."

"Yeah, easy." Said Humphrey uneasily. Taking a deep breath, he went for it. "Head down, front paws leaning, back paws tensed, and go!"

Humphrey lept into the air; Unfortunately, he didn't go high enough to reach his pine cone, instead sailing through a nearby bush, landing back-first onto a pile of caribou dung.

Poking his head through the bush, Garth couldn't help sniggering at the dung-and-leaf covered sight before him.

"Not funny, _Barf_." Sulked Humphrey.

"Is too, _coyote_." Chuckled Garth. "Now come on, get that stuff washed off, and we can try again."

"Oh, what's the point?" Sighed Humphrey. "I'll never get the hang of this."

"Come on, don't give up." Garth reassured him. "If I can teach Lily some Alpha moves, I can teach you too."

"I dunno, pal." Groaned Humphrey. "What if this is some kinda sign, you know, that I'm not good fathering material?"

"No way." Garth disagreed. "You'd be great with kids. A funny Omega like you would be a terrific father."

"You really think so?" Asked Humphrey.

"I know so." Said Garth. "Now come on, let's try that move again."

"You got it." Smiled Humphrey.

After another half-dozen tries, Humphrey finally managed to snag the pine cone.

"Yeah!" He cheered, spitting out the pine cone. "Not bad for an Omega, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Garth agreed. "Now, let's move on to the next lesson."

"You got it, teach." Nodded Humphrey.

Meanwhile, over in the field, Kate was talking with Lily.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Cheered Lily. "I just can't wait to be a mommy!"

"Me too." Said Kate, before her smile faltered. "I just wish Humphrey felt the same way."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lily.

"He doesn't seem all that excited about being a father." Admitted Kate.

"He's probably just worried being a father will cut down on his Omega fun time." Said Lily. "He'll come around eventually."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Kate, not entirely convinced. "What about Garth? How does he feel about it?"

"He couldn't be more excited." Smiled Lily. "He can't wait to be a dad!"

"Too bad Humphrey doesn't feel the same way." Sighed Kate.

A couple of days later, Humphrey was starting to show improvement, especially in stalking and tracking skills. While on one of his test runs, he ran into Salty, Shakey and Mooch.

"Well, well." Snorted Salty. "Look who it is, boys: Our former friend, Humphrey."

"Former friend?" Asked Humphrey. "What do you mean?"

"Please." Spat Salty. "You've been ignoring us for days."

"Yeah." Snarled Mooch. "You've been too busy hanging out with your new best friend, Garth."

"Come on, guys." Pleaded Humphrey. "It's not like that. Garth's just been teaching me how to hunt."

"Hunt?" Repeated Salty. "Why?"

"Because, pretty soon, Kate's gonna be too big to hunt for herself." Explained Humphrey. "I'll have to do it for her."

"Oh, I get it." Said Shakey.

"Sorry, pal." Said Mooch. "We didn't think..."

"That's okay, guys." Said Humphrey. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you, but right now, I have other priorities."

"Yeah." Sighed Salty. "We understand."

"Hey, it's not all bad." Smiled Humphrey. "Once the pups are born, we can all have fun together!"

"Yeah." Smirked Mooch. "We'll have more fun then ever!"

"Got that right." Said Humphrey. "But for now, just hang in. 'Kay?"

"You got it pal." Said Shakey. "We'd better get going; Don't want to hold up your lesson any further."

Thanks, guys." Smiled Humphrey. "See ya soon."

Over the next week, Humphrey got better and better. Though by no means the equivalent of a top-ranking Alpha, Humphrey had become skilled enough to attempt a caribou hunt all by himself, in Garth's opinion, at least.

As he slunk through the tall grass towards the caribou herd, Humphrey remembered Garth's lessons: To be as quiet as possible, to strike quickly, and to go for the Caribou at the rearmost end of the herd. As he dug his claws in deep, his prey attempted to shake him off. Holding on tightly, Humphrey inched towards the caribou's neck, clamping his jaws down hard, until it resisted him no longer. As he dragged his kill back to the start point, Garth was looking on appreciatively.

"Not bad." Garth nodded. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks, teach." Panted Humphrey.

"Well, I've taught you all you need to know." Smiled Garth. "Good luck on your future hunts."

"Thanks." Humphrey smiled back. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take this caribou back to the den. Kate's gonna be so surprised!"

"She sure will." Grinned Garth. "Way to go, buddy."

Back at the den, Kate was lying on her side, admiring her growing belly.

"Hey, Kate." Called Humphrey, sticking his head in the entrance. "Think you can come outside for a sec?"

With some slight difficulty, Kate got to her feet, and trotted outside the den, where she spotted the caribou carcass.

"Ta-daaaa!" Trilled Humphrey. "Whaddya think?"

"You... caught this?" Asked Kate, dumbstruck. "All by yourself?"

"Yup." Declared Humphrey proudly. "Garth's been teaching me how to hunt, so I could get food for when, you know..."

"So, this is what you've been doing all this time?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah." Smiled Humphrey. "See, I wanted to be a good dad and provide for the pups."

"And here I thought you weren't too happy about having them." Smiled Kate.

"Well, maybe not at first." Admitted Humphrey. "But now, I want to be the best dad those little pups could ever want."

Humphrey leaned down and rubbed nose against Kate's belly. "You hear that, little guys? I'm gonna be the best dad ever!"

"Oh, Humphrey." Chuckled Kate, before starting in the feast her mate had brought. After finishing, she and Humphrey went back into the den to sleep, Humphrey placing one paw over her stomach as they curled up together.

Meanwhile, over at Garth and Lily's den, they were celebrating Humphrey's first successful hunt. Lily had known about Garth's 'pupil' for sometime, but had pledged to keep the whole business secret from Kate, so as not to spoil the surprise.

"Yeah, Humphrey was pretty good." Said Garth. "Of course, he had a good teacher..."

"The best." Smiled Lily. "One day, you'll be teaching our pups... Ooh!"

"What is it?" Asked Garth, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's the pups." Lily said tenderly. "They're kicking. Here, feel."

Garth placed his paw on Lily stomach, feeling the tiny thumping within.

"Wow." Whispered Garth.

"And to think." Lily whispered back. "We made them."

The two shared the most tender of looks, as the tremors from the pups kicks still reverberated through Garth's paw.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	4. It's Time

**Chapter Four: It's Time...**

As the days and weeks wore on, Kate and Lily were moving into the final stages of their pregnancies. As their due date (predicted by Eve) approached, Humphrey and Garth took steps to make sure they wouldn't miss the time of birth. Humphrey had recruited Salty, Shakey and Mooch to watch over Kate while he was out hunting, and to come and get him if she started going into labor. And, at Humphrey's suggestion, Garth had enlisted Marcel and Paddy to perform the same service for himself and Lily.

As the sun set over Jasper Park, Humphrey returned to the den with the spoils of his hunt. Thanking his Omega friends for watching over his mate, Humphrey made his way to the back of the den, where Kate was lying. By now, Kate's stomach had swollen greatly, to the point where she could barely get up off her side.

"Hey, honey." Smiled Humphrey, as he dumped the chunk of caribou at her paws. "How are you doing today?"

"How am I doing?" Kate repeated testily. "How am I doing? How am I doing?!"

Humphrey grimaced. Another mood swing. Kate was once again going to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was Eve's daughter.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Snarled Kate, indicating her enlarged stomach. "Look at me! I used to be one of the most fit, well-built Alphas in the pack, until you came along. Now I'm a fat, disgusting blob, who can barely even stand up! You did this to me. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"No, you don't." Said Humphrey, as he gingerly approached her. "You love me."

"What makes you think that?" Snorted Kate.

"I can see it in your eyes." Humphrey cooed. "They always get that little sparkle whenever they look into mine. That's how I know you love me, like I love you."

Kate's eyes started sparkling with tears.

"Oh Humphrey, I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I was so horrible to you just now, and you din't even get upset! I don't deserve a sweet, kind, understanding mate like you."

"Sure you do." Soothed Humphrey. It's me who doesn't deserve all this. A beautiful mate, kids on the way... I am one lucky wolf!"

"And so am I." Sniffed Kate, taking a bite out the caribou.

Meanwhile, Garth returned to his den with food for Lily. Seeing off Marcel and Paddy, he saw his mate curled up in the back of the den, looking truly despondant.

"Lily?" Asked Garth, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Don't look at me." Sniffed Lily. "I'm hideous."

"No, you're not." Said Garth kindly.

"Yes I am." Lily sighed. "I look like a giant, four-legged marshmallow."

"As far as I'm concerned, you've never looked more beautiful." Smiled Garth.

"Really?" Croaked Lily.

"Really." Said Garth. "Why, you're practically glowing!"

"You mean that?" Smiled Lily.

"I love you, Lily." Garth declared. "You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what."

"Thanks." Purred Lily, rubbing her nose against his. "I needed that."

The next morning, things went the same as they usually had in the past week: Humphrey and Garth left to hunt, with their "minders" watching over Kate and Lily.

Kate was lying down, while Salty, Shakey and Mooch were playing an over-the-top game of catch with a pine cone.

"Yes!" Whooped Salty, catching the cone on his snout. "Ten points!"

Kate rolled her eyes. She had nothing against Humphrey's friends; After all, they had the same kind of fun-loving personality that Kate adored about Humphrey, but the three of them together was a classic example of "too much of a good thing." Just as she was about to ask them to keep it down, she felt an immense pain in her stomach.

"Oooh!" She grunted.

"What?" Asked Salty. "That was a perfectly legal catch."

"It's not that." Groaned Kate. "I think the pups are coming"

"Now?" Asked Mooch nervously. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..."

"Shakey, you're the fastest." Declared Salty. "Go get Humphrey!"

"You got it!" Said Shakey, racing out of the den as fast as he could. Finding him wasn't too difficult, as Humphrey had decided to start hunting in an area as close to the den as possible, making it easier to find him. Shakey found Humphrey prowling towards a lone caribou.

"Humphrey!" Called Shakey, scaring away the caribou. "It's time!"

Without another word, Humphrey raced towards the den. He entered to find Kate gasping in pain, the moment of birth almost upon her.

"I'm here, Kate." Said Humphrey, holding out this paw for his mate to put her's on. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Kate smiled weakly.

"Unless something goes wrong." Humphrey said suddenly. "Like if one, I dunno, gets stuck, or they all try to come out at the same time, or..." Kate pressed her paw down hard on Humphrey's. "Shutting up now." He winced.

After what seemed to be an eternity of unceasing agony (For Humphrey as well as Kate, for her paw was pressing down on his harder and harder) It was over, and there were two little balls of fluff on the den floor. Humphrey leaned down on his good paw, inspecting the new arrivals.

"Are they okay?" Kate asked weakly.

"Yeah." Smiled Humphrey. "Everything present and correct."

Salty and Shakey gave Humphrey their congratulations, while Mooch simply burst into tears.

"Wow. Just... wow." Smiled Humphrey, as the sightless pups started drinking their mother's milk. "I'm a daddy."

Meanwhile, Lily was lounging in the den, in danger of falling asleep, due more to listening to Marcel's golfing anecdotes then physical tiredness.

"So then, I banked the ball off the tree, through the log, and into the hole." Droned Marcel. "Thus gaining my fourth birdie of the game!"

"Er, begging your pardon, sir." Interupted Paddy. "But I believe it was actually the _third_ birdie of that particular game."

"No it wasn't." Snapped Marcel.

"Yes, it was." Retorted Paddy.

"Uhhh!" Cried out Lily, overcome by the same pain Kate had felt.

"You see?" Nodded Marcel. "She agrees with me."

"Aagh!" Lily Screamed.

"Actually sir, I think the pups are coming." Declared Paddy.

"Well, don't just stand there." Said Marcel. "Go and get monsieur Garth. I will look after mademoiselle Lily in the meantime."

"Yes, sir!" Saluted Paddy, leaving the den and taking to the air. From that height, he was easily able to spot Garth.

"Master Garth!" He called. "Miss Lily is having her pups right now!"

"Now?" Garth called back. "Then let's go! No way I'm missing the birth of my pups!"

Running back to the den as fast as his paws could carry him, Garth arrived to find his mate still in her birth throes.

"Hey, beautiful." Garth smiled. "How's it going?"

"How's it going?" Lily repeated angrily, her normally sweet demeanour waylaid by the ordeal. "I'M IN AGONY! THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING!"

Shrinking back slightly, Garth then leaned forward and licked Lily's cheek.

"I'm scared." Sobbed Lily, her anger subsiding. "What if something happens to our pups?"

"It's okay." Garth said soothingly. "Garthy's here."

Another seeming eternity of unceasing agony later, and Lily had produced her own litter of pups. There were two, just like Kate's; Small and sightless, they nuzzled up to their mother for warmth and sustenance. The two proud parents looked at their offspring with love and joy. Marcel and Paddy turned to each other and shook wings, congratulating themselves for a job well done, before quietly excusing themselves.

"You know something?" Garth asked.

"What?" Lily asked back.

"I graduated top of my class in Alpha school." Garth boasted. "I was the best hunter, the best tracker, the best everything. All that makes me pretty proud, but it's nothing compared to the pride I'm feeling right now."

"They're beautiful." Lily sighed.

"Just like you." Smiled Garth, nuzzling her.

"And you." Giggled Lily, returning the nuzzle.

That night, both wolf couples slept curled around their pups, giving them warmth and protection. The newborns slept, completely unaware that their birth was possibly the greatest thing ever to happen to their parents. For truly, there is nothing more beautiful or wonderous then the birth of new life.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	5. Married with Pups

**Chapter Five: Married with Pups**

"Got you!"

"No fair!"

"Can't catch me!"

"Wait up, guys!"

Two weeks after their birth, the pups had opened their eyes. One week after that, they had developed into rambuctious furry dervishes. At the moment, they were playing a game of tag across the plains. In the lead was one of Kate and Humphrey's pups; Jasper (named after the park) had his mother's golden fur, but apart from that, seemed to have inherited little from her; He had Humphrey's ice-blue eyes and fun-loving personality, making him a likeable goofball beyond measure. Right behind Jasper was his sister, Justine (Named for Humphrey's mother). She had her father's gray coat and her mother's amber eyes. Personality wise, she had inherited traits from both parents; She liked to have fun, but at the same time had a deep sense of responsibility. Then came Garth and Lily's pups: Rosie, who had her mother's violet eyes and cheerful personality, not to mention her father's red/white fur coat, and his boundless confidence. She was never afraid to stand up and crack jokes, even in the biggest of crowds. Bringing up the rear was Wayne, who had his father's green eyes and natural skillfullness, but also his mother's snow white coat and original shyness, making it hard for him to speak up around new people.

"Can't catch me, Justine!" Jeered Jasper, sticking his tongue at his sibling.

"Oh, yeah?" Smirked Justine. Spotting a large rock, she used it as a stepping stone to climb onto a tree, then jump onto a cliff path, using it to run ahead of Jasper. As the path dipped lower, she jumped off, tackling Jasper.

"Gotcha!" She giggled.

"No fair!" Pouted Jasper. "You cheated!"

Rosie and Wayne then caught up to their two cousins.

"You go, girl!" Cheered Rosie, bumping paws with Justine.

"I still say she cheated." Huffed Jasper, turning to Wayne. "Right, Wayne?"

"Uh, well..." Wayne cringed. He didn't like choosing between his cousins, but he didn't like arguing with them either. "Maybe, I guess..."

"You see?" Smirked Jasper. "Wayne agrees with me!"

"Please." Said Justine, rolling her eyes. "Wayne would agree with you if you said the moon was made of cheese!"

"Hey, now." Said Rosie defensibly. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

Any further arguing was curtailed by a quartet of howls in the distance. The pups' parents were calling them back for dinner.

"Time to go back home, everyone." Wayne declared quietly.

"Race ya!" Called Jasper, sprinting ahead of the others.

"No fair!" Called out Justine. "You got a head start!"

Rosie shook her head, then motioned to Wayne that they should follow their cousins.

The pups followed their parents' howls to Howling Rock, where their mothers and fathers were waiting for them. Jasper and Justine gave Kate a hug, then moved on to Humphrey, who wrapped one of his front legs around both of them, and started rubbing their heads lightly with the other.

"Did my little balls of furry lightning have fun today?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah, dad!" Chuckled Jasper.

"The best!" Giggled Justine.

"That's my pups!" Said Humphrey proudly. He let the two out of his hug, only for them to jump him and start rubbing his head with their paws. "Oh no!" He cried out in fake anguish. "Ambushed by my own pups! The horror!"

Meanwhile, Wayne, whose shyness evaporated around his father, was circling with Garth in an act of play fighting. Growling lightly, he lept for his father's leg, just as Rosie joined in, jumping on Garth's head from behind.

"Ooh, two against one!" Chuckled Garth, his vision obscured by Rosie's front. "You kids don't miss a trick, do you?"

"Okay, guys." Smiled Kate. "Enough fun and games for now. Time to eat."

"Yeah." Said Lily. "Let's hurry, before the caribou spoils."

The parents led the pups to a small indent in the side of Howling Rock, hiding a veritable feast of caribou meat.

"Wow!" Said Wayne. "This is all for for us?"

"Sure is." Smiled Lily. "Your dad really went all-out today."

"Not just me." Said Garth. "Humphrey and Kate helped too."

As the pups set about their feast, Justine grew curious. "Why are we at Howling Rock, anyway?"

"Because, dear." Said Kate. "Tonight is a very special night. It's going to be your first Moonlight Howl."

"Moonlight Howl?" Asked Wayne. "What's that?"

"It's where all the wolves in the pack get together and howl at the full moon." Said Lily. "And this is the first since you were all born, so we wanted to make it special."

"With all the food?" Said Rosie, through a mouthful of caribou.

"Not just food, sweetie." Said Garth. "But a story, too."

"What kind of story?" Mumbled Jasper.

"The story of how me, your mom, uncle Garth and aunt Lily all fell in love and got married." Said Humphrey. "It's gonna help pass the time until the moon comes."

The parents told their children the whole story: How Kate and Humphrey had been friends since puphood, how Kate and Garth were meant to wed to unite the Eastern and Western packs, how Kate and Humhrey were taken to Idaho, and had to find their way back home, how Garth and Lily fell in love while they were gone, and finally, how the love of the two wolf couples finally united the packs.

At the story's end, the children were slack-jawed with awe.

"That was incredible!" Whooped Jasper. "My favorite part was when you slid down the mountain with that angry bear right behind you!"

"Mine was the caribou stampede." Smiled Wayne.

"Mine was when mom and dad howled together on the train." Sighed Justine.

"How about when dad first saw mom's eyes?" Swooned Rosie.

By now, the sun had gone done, and the moon was starting to rise. The Park's wolves were started to gather for the howling. Chief among were the cubs' grandparents, Winston, Eve and Tony. The pups ran out to greet them.

"Grandpa Tony!" Called Wayne and Rosie, hugging the former Eastern Pack chief.

"Hello cubs." Said Tony, laughing his grizzled laugh. "Ooh! Not so tight, my back's playing up again."

"Hi, grandpa Winston." Said Jasper. What's shakin'?"

"That would be my paws, young pup." Said Winston, holding one. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Good one, gramps!" Chuckled Jasper. "You've been hanging out with dad, huh?"

"Oh, don't you look lovely tonight, dear!" Eve said to Justine.

"Thank you, Nana." Blushed Justine.

"Pretty soon, you'll have every boy in the Park vying for your attention." Smiled Eve. "Just remember: If any of them get out of line, just shove their back paws down their throats, and simply roll them down the nearest hill!"

"Okay, Nana." Justine said awkwardly. "Anything you say."

After the grandparents came the "Uncles": Salty, Shakey, and Mooch came up the hill, followed by Marcel and Paddy. The pups dashed over to them like lightning; Jasper leapt upon Shakey, giving a one-pup wolf-pile, while Salty started "bouncing" Justine off Mooch's belly. Meanwhile, Wayne and Rosie were playfully nibbling on Marcel's legs, much to Marcel's annoyance, and Paddy's ill-disguised amusement.

All too soon, the parents called the pups over, taking them to the top of Howling Rock. The eyes of every wolf in the pack seemed to be on them, which didn't make Wayne very happy.

"Are we really going to howl in front of everyone?" He asked nervously.

"Not if you don't want to, son." Said Garth soothingly.

"Yeah." Said Rosie positively. "You could always leave it until next time."

"No, no, I want to." Stuttered Wayne. "It's just... I've never howled before."

"That's okay, cuz." Interjected Justine. "None of us have."

"Don't worry, son." Said Garth. "Howling is about what you feel in here." He pressed his paw against his son's chest.

"Garth's right." Said Humphrey. "You gotta howl from the heart."

"Like this." Said Lily, before all four parents threw back their heads and howled melodically.

"Just like that." Smiled Kate.

The four pupss threw their heads back and howled, with varying results.

"Not bad, for a first try." Declared Humphrey.

"I was terrible." Sighed Wayne, bowing his head.

"No, you weren't." Said Garth. "I used to sound much worse, but I got better. You can too, if you practise."

"Okay, dad." Smiled Wayne, trying again. His second howl was marginally better then the first,

"Gettin' better, cuz!" Said Jasper, nudging him.

After a few hours, the pups' howls were coming along quite nicely. They were also growing tired.

"Okay, kids." Said Humphrey. "Time to head home."

"But I'm not tired." Said Jasper, poorly concealing a yawn.

"Nice try, mister." Grinned Kate, nudging him along with her nose, while Humphrey picked up a protesting Justine by the nape of her neck.

Garth and Lily took their pups home too. While Rosie still had enough energy to walk the way back beside Lily, Wayne was so tired, Garth had to carry him on his back.

"Am I really a good howler, dad?" Wayne asked drowsily.

"You're a great howler, son." Garth encouraged his son. "In time, you could be one of the best. After all, you do come from good stock."

"Thanks, dad." Wayne yawned hugely.

As the months and years passed, the pups grew into fine young wolves. When the time came for them to be assigned social classes, Jasper and Rosie became fine young Omegas, keeping the peace and generally making life fun for all the inhabitants of the Park. Justine and Wayne, on the other hand, became strong, capable Alphas. Wayne especially, shrugging off his youthful shyness to become a bold, charismatic leader, with a howl that made the lady wolves quiver.

With those four wolves in the center of things, the future of the wolf packs of Jasper Park was in safe paws.

**The End**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


End file.
